Hidden behind closed doors
by Stars-In-The-Eyes
Summary: Have you ever had somthing you cant tell anyone? I do. Since my Mum died in a car accident about a year ago, my father has had a weird way of grieving: hitting me. Now, were moving to Rochdale, where i have to start a new school, and hide all the secrets i have to keep hidden.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I looked around the old school building and sighed. Another fresh start. More stories I have to make up. Hopefully, teachers at this school don't give a shit about their pupil's home life. Then I'll be able to stay here longer. Hopefully make some decent friends. Not that I would share secrets with them.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I did my best not to jump at the sudden touch. I would prefer if no one would ever touch me. Not like that would happen though.

"Sorry to startle you, I just thought you looked a bit lost. Are you new?" The girl asked. I don't think she is a pupil. She looks a bit older, maybe 20, and she isn't in uniform.

"Um, I'm Nancy." I said quietly. "I've just moved here from Wales."

"I'll show you to Miss Mason's office, I'm Janeece, her secretary." The frizzy haired girl said as she began to walk down the corridor. I followed after her keeping my head down so no one would notice me. Thankfully, because I had arrived early, not many people were in the building yet.

"Miss Mason, Nancy Owen is here, shall I send her in?" Janeece asked through a window that obviously leads to the head teacher's office.

A tall woman with copper red hair came to the door next to the window. "Hi Nancy, I'm Miss Mason, would you like to come through? Did you not bring your parents?" She asked as the school bell rang clearly.

"No." I said quietly. I sat down on the chair opposite the desk and looked at my new shoes. I had managed to get some money off my brother who lives in London to buy a uniform to come to this school, I don't think I would be able to cope getting called a 'tramp' and a 'ragger' again because I have scuffed shoes on my first day.

"Alright, well here is your timetable, I'll take you to your form room now, I'm sure Mr. Clarkson will pair you with someone to show you the way round." She said, passing me the sheet of paper.

I stood up and followed the woman through the never ending corridors, when we finally reached the room; I wished the corridors kept going. The room is full of students taking their seats. They all looked up and stared at me when Miss Mason opened the door.

"Mr. Clarkson, this is your new student. I told you about her in the meeting this morning." Miss Mason said as I walked into the class, she quickly left again, obviously in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Do you want to sit next to Lauren?" Mr. Clarkson asked, pointing to a girl sat at a table with two boys. In all honesty, no I do not want to sit next to her. She looks like the type of person who could sit and take the piss out of someone for no reason.

I walked slowly over to the table and sat down timidly.

"There's no need to look so scared, we don't bite." A boy said on the opposite side of the table. "I'm Josh."

"I'm Lauren; the idiot sat with his headphones in is Finn, what's your name?" The girl next to me asked.

"Nancy." I said quietly. Why do I always have to be so shy?

"What's your accent?"Finn asked, unplugging his headphones.

"Welsh." I said. Have you ever had that moment where you wish you could just run and hide?

Finn must have read my mind. "You look petrified. Don't worry, just stick with us and you won't get lost or out."

I smiled and began writing my timetable in the planner Mr. Clarkson had just given me. Obviously, I'm not very good at making opinions on people because these three seem quite nice.

"Why did you move here?" Lauren asked me.

"I don't really know. I suppose my Dad just didn't like Wales." I said meekly.

"But why come to Rochdale?" Josh asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Anywhere is better than where I used to live."

Lauren laughed just as the bell rang to go to first period. "Anywhere is better than Rochdale."

* * *

My first lesson of the day is science with Mr. Mead. He smiled when he seen me and walked over.

"You must be Nancy, find a seat and if you get stuck, stick your hand up." He said, passing me an exercise book. I felt someone grab my arm and I quickly turned around to realise it was Lauren.

"Relax." She laughed as she pulled me towards some seats on the back row. She introduced me to a girl called Amy as we sat down.

"Are you from round 'ere then?" Amy asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm from Wales." I said quietly as I went to write my name on my book.

Amy shrieked loudly making me jump. "I love your accent!" She said happily. I laughed quietly and turned my attention back to the teacher, trying not to feel all the stares on me.

"Mr. Mead? Please can I borrow Nancy for a few minutes?" Miss Mason asked, walking into the classroom. I looked at my teacher for permission. When he nodded his head, I quietly got off my stool and made my way to the door.

"I'm sorry for not being able to give you a tour of the school this morning; I was in a bit of a rush because I had a parent coming in at 9.00am. Mr. Clarkson told me you were getting on okay with Lauren, Finn and Josh in form, are you settling in okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's really nice here." I said shyly, playing with the end of my hair.

"I'm glad you like it, if you have any problems, my door is always open. Don't be afraid to come see me okay?" She said before she opened the classroom door for me to go back in.

* * *

When I got home that night, my dad wasn't in. I quickly ran to the kitchen and got a bag of crisps before heading to my room.

About an hour late, just as I had finished my homework, I heard the keys scraping in the lock, then my father's feet hammering up the stairs.

"Have a good day at school Nancy?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"And you told them nothing?" He said. I shook my head but instantly regretted it. "You have a voice girl. I expect an answer."

"I told them nothing." I whispered.

"And have you made my tea?" He snarled.

"No, I'll go do it now." I whispered, before getting up and heading towards the door. I was just about to pass him when he grabbed hold of my wrist tightly.

"Just leave it." He hissed before pushing me into the room. I could smell alcohol on his breath and tried to move away from him quickly.

But he followed me in. And I felt a sharp pain as he kicked me in the stomach. He kept kicking me, until I was crumpled over in pain. Not hitting my face of course.

It would be a lot more difficult for me to hide the fact he had hit me there. He had the common sense to figure that out.

* * *

**If you read my other story 'the younger mason', you should know (if youve read the chapter i just posted) that ive decided to write this so that my updates are more frequent so i can think of more ideas, i have quite a few plans for Nancy! Im not going to put my OCs frommy other story in here because then the story lines will need to match, and im still unsure if Finn is going to be Nancys boyfriend(obviously quite a lot of chapters away if it does happen!)**

**Please review and tell me what you think? I would be very grateful!**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I hope this isn't going to be regular Nancy." Mr. Clarkson said as I walked into form five minutes late.

"My alarm didn't go off, sorry." I told him before heading towards my seat. I couldn't exactly tell him it had taken me 20 minutes longer to get changed because my body is covered in painful bruises.

"Thought we scared you off yesterday." Josh joked as I sat down. I just smiled and shook my head. I would rather come to school than stay home with my Dad any day. Unlike most school kids, I hate weekends and cannot wait for Monday to come around again.

I was just about to reply when Tariq, who sits next to me in maths, came over. "Did you do your maths homework Nancy?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, wondering why he wanted to know. I had spent nearly an hour on it before my father had returned home last night.

"Can I borrow it?" He asked. I was just about to reach into my bag to get it when Lauren grabbed my arm to stop me. It took all my effort not to wince from where she grabbed the bruise.

"Do your own homework Tariq. Who do you have first?" Lauren asked looking at my timetable. "Oh, you're in Hopewell's with us. She can't teach for toffee."

Mr. Clarkson came over to our table and sat in Finn's seat- who hadn't turned up yet.

"Right, do any of you fancy helping me set up a talent show competition? I thought you three and Finn would be good helpers, I seen the art work you made in Miss. Campbell's class yesterday Nancy, you could do the image behind. Lauren, you could make props or something and sort out speakers, and you and Finn could be like Ant and Dec or something." He said, directing the last part to Josh.

We all agreed because we would get out of afternoon lessons for the rest of the term- which is 2 weeks away. It also meant, because my PE lessons are in the afternoon, I wouldn't have to come up with excuses in why I can't participate.

* * *

Finn came into school half way through Miss Hopewell's lesson. When he walked in, the young teacher tried to send him back out for being late, but he just sat at the desk in front of me and Lauren and turned his chair around.

Lauren dived in to tell her friend all about the talent show while I tried to design the banner in my art pad. I sat quietly drawing for most of the lesson when I felt someone gently kick me under the desk to get my attention. I jumped and looked up to see Finn and Lauren both looking at me.

"Sorry, I wasn't really listening." I muttered quietly trying to keep my voice from quivering.

Lauren laughed. "It's a bit obvious you like drawing, we've been talking about the talent show and we were wondering if you were entering?" She said as she looked at my drawings.

"I don't have a talent." I said to her.

"Course you do, for the last ten minutes, you've been drawing and this looks like you've been drawing for 5 hours to make it perfect." She said, holding up my art work. I was just about to take it back when Miss. Hopewell took it from her hands.

"You can have this back at the end of the day Nancy. You're supposed to be doing work." The young teacher said trying to sound like she has the upper hand.

Before I could react, Finn stood up and took my art pad off the teacher and passed it to me. "It is work Miss, it's for Mr. Clarkson. She's the only one in here who is actually working to be honest. Look around. No one else is." While he was talking, I quickly shoved my art book into my bag so it is out of reach of the teacher.

"Well, if you all listened to me, we could be learning about _Romeo and Juliet_ now." The teacher yelled angrily.

"Nothing to learn." Lauren piped up next to me. "They fell in love but they weren't meant to, she faked her death to be with him, he killed himself thinking she was dead so she killed herself. Pretty tragic really."

"Yeah but what happened to Juliet's cousin?" The teacher said, smiling when she seen Lauren didn't know the answer.

"Romeo killed him; he then got himself banished from the town." I said quietly. "That's why Juliet faked her death."

Just as the teacher was about to reply, the bell rang. We all grabbed our bags and left the lesson before the teacher could speak.

* * *

I had science after break. Me, Lauren and Amy walked into the class before anyone else got there. "Morning girls." Mr. Mead shouted, sticking his head around the door to the supply cupboard.

Lauren and Amy were both talking about two girls, Vicki and Jess, who were both pregnant by the same person. I decided I wouldn't join in because I don't know either of the girls to talk about them. I sat on my chair beside Lauren, watching the classroom fill up and trying to put names to faces.

Lauren and Amy continued with their conversation quietly at the back. A boy in front, I think his name is Ronan or Rolan, turned around and told them both to stop bitching about them.

When we were working on a work sheet, Amy quickly went to the bathroom leaving me and Lauren on the back row with two lads I can't remember the name of.

"How did you get that?" Lauren whispered, alarmed. I looked to where she was pointing, at a bruise on my wrist where my father had grabbed me last night.

"I caught it on my bedroom door last night." I whispered back, tugging at me sleeve and quickly coming up with my most common excuse.

"It looks like someone's held your arm too tightly." She whispered back. Thankfully, at that moment, Amy came back from the toilet, putting our conversation to a stop.

"Jess Fisher is crying in the loo." She told us as she walked to her seat.

I'm going to have to be more careful. If more people keep seeing bruises, it means my father is going to move me away again. And I don't want to be carted round so that people don't figure out what he is doing. I want to stay here. I just need to hope Lauren doesn't mention it to a teacher.

* * *

When I got home that night, my father was in the living room pacing back and forth.

"Where have you been?" He shouted when I walked in.

"School." I replied quietly, staying near the door frame.

"Go make me some soup." He growled. I quickly ran to the kitchen and put him some Tomato soup on. Knowing that I wasn't going to get any tea, I quickly got a spoon and ate a little bit out of the pan.

"I didn't say you could eat it." He said, coming up behind me. He grabbed the pan and moved it so quickly, the boiling hot soup splattered up my arm.

"Just get upstairs!" He bellowed as I went to wash the liquid off.

I spent the rest of the night in my bed, hiding under the covers. I wonder if he would do this if my mum was still around. I wish I could be with her in heaven right now.

* * *

**StellaPriceFan: Thankyou very much for the lovely review and for following and favouriting my story! Im happy you like it so far!**

**FeeDob26: You were too slow! And actually, its like you're telling the future of the story because he is going to have a big impact on Nancys life!**

**reddiefan25: Thankyou for the review and following! I have quite a vivid picture in my mind on what is going to happen with Nancy!**

**maddiejean95: Im glad you liked the first chapter! I do too :( If she was a real person, i would just want to hug her!**

**Also, thankyou to WritingWhat'sOnMyMind for following and favouriting!**

**I was so surprised when i woke up earlier and was so surprised how many emails i got! (Some for my other story too mind!)**

**Im going to start a new chapter for The younger Mason now!**

**Thankyou! Keep reviewing please!**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next day, me and Lauren were sorting out microphones in the music room while Finn and Josh went to the art cupboard to get paints.

"Are you going to tell me how you got the mark on your arm now?" Lauren asked gently. I turned around and looked at her. I could see the worry in her eyes. "There is no way you got that off hitting it off a lamppost."

"I did." I said quietly. How could she tell yesterday I was lying? No one has ever questioned me when I say something because I look like the type of person who always tells the truth.

"Now I know your lying. Because you said yesterday you hit it off your bedroom door." Lauren said as she stood up and closed the door to the music room.

How did I fall for that? Why does she want to know how I got it? I can't exactly tell her. My dad would go mental with me if he found out. And I can't leave him. He is the only family I have left. "Why do you even care?" I said softly, as tears sprung to my eyes.

"I care Nancy, because you're my friend. Now explain to me how you got it." She said, sitting on the desk.

"I can't." I whispered, as the tears began to fall.

"I won't tell anyone Nancy, I'm just worried about you." She said quietly.

"You've got to promise not to tell anyone." I said quietly. If I tell someone, it means I have someone to confide in. And hopefully, she'll keep it a secret.

"I promi- Finn, we'll meet you in the hall." Lauren said as he walked in.

"What's the matter Nanc…" Finn was interrupted by Lauren telling him to piss off. I sat on the floor and waited for him to walk past the window. When he had gone, Lauren came and sat next to me.

"Explain." She said softly.

"My dad did it." I said as more tears began to fall. She passed me a tissue out of her pocket.

"How long has he been hurting you Nancy?" She asked.

"You can't tell anyone." I told her, ignoring her question.

"If he can do that to you, I'm sure he can do a lot worse." She said.

"But you can't tell anyone! I've lost my mum already, I can't lose him too!" I panicked, standing up.

"Don't even bother going anywhere yet Nancy! I won't tell anyone because I know, if I do, you're going to run. And I don't want you leaving with him or to lose you as a friend." She said, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered.

When we finally made it to the hall half an hour later with the microphones, Finn and Josh had already laid the sheet to put the design on flat on the floor. Mr. Clarkson had come in and was sorting out forms for people to sign up with.

"Is everything okay girls?" He asked when we entered. Obviously, Finn had informed him about what he had seen in the music room.

"Yeah, Want help with them sir?" Lauren asked as I headed over to the sheet to start drawing the design on.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked as he came to sit next to me.

I smiled at him and nodded my head. Have I done right in telling Lauren about my Dad? I don't even know her, yet I've just spilled my biggest secret. Is she a trust-worthy person? Will she tell anyone?

"Do you want any help?" He asked, realising I wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Will you hold where I'm drawing flat so it doesn't keep moving please?" I asked quietly. He nodded his head and we spent the rest of the afternoon moving around the sheet drawing the design.

"Can I speak with you again Nancy?" Miss Mason asked coming into the hall. I looked over to see Lauren hadn't moved from helping Mr. Clarkson. She looked at me confused and shrugged her shoulders. I followed the head teacher out of the hall.

"Shall we go somewhere a little bit more private?" She asked as a group of year 8 students ran past.

When we got to her office, Mr. Mead was sat at the table. I sat on the edge of the chair opposite him.

"Okay Nancy, we have just received a phone call from your Dad, he has asked us to tell you not to go home tonight because he is busy and to go to your Grannys. We were just wondering if this usually happens?" Mr. Mead asked.

I shook my head. "Dad has been a bit busy at work lately." I lied, not mentioning that my Gran lives in Africa so I have nowhere to go tonight. I wonder why he doesn't want me to go home tonight? I hope he doesn't keep phoning regularly otherwise there going to get suspicious. "Could I go back to the hall now please?"

When I returned, Lauren walked over to me looking worried. "What's happened?" She whispered, pulling me back out the hall.

"My dad phoned and said I need to go stay at my Gran's tonight." I said.

"At least you can have a night away from him?" Lauren said quietly.

"My Gran lives in Africa." I told her softly.

Lauren looked a bit confused at first as to why he would phone and say to go there. "I'll text my mum now, you're staying at mine tonight." Lauren told me.

I was about to protest saying I would be fine when she dragged me back into the hall, where she knew I wouldn't say anything.

"Girls, I didn't get you out of class to stand and talk all the time!" Mr. Clarkson called over the hall.

* * *

**Imogen1289: You didnt have to wait long! I had just finished typing it when your review came through!**

**FeeDob26: No ;) Dont worry! Your reviews will always be my favourite! **

**StellPriceFan: All your review says is "This is" but i dont think you finished it? I got a bit confused :') I hope you lie the chapters though!**

**Thankyou xxquirpxx for favouriting my story!**

**Please keep reviewing! Thankyou!**

**X **

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Lauren must have told her mum in the text it was pretty short notice and that I couldn't go home to get clothes because when we got to her house, there were two pairs of pjs on Laurens bed. We got told to get changed straight away so her mum could wash our school uniform for us because there was paint splats on them.

After we had eaten tea, we went upstairs to Laurens room and had a look on her facebook. I don't have an account because I don't own a laptop.

"Why won't you leave him Nancy? I spent most of last night awake worried someone was going to hurt you. It was a bit obvious how you got that mark on your arm, and I seen your stomach when you got changed." She whispered so her brother, who was in the next room, wouldn't hear.

"He is the only family I have left really. I can't go to George- my brother- because he has 3 children and he's only 20. And I don't really want to move to Africa?" I whispered back.

"I could ask mum if you could move here? I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Lauren told me.

I laughed quietly. "Lauren, you've known me two days, I'm surprised she even let me sleep tonight."

"Well, my sofa bed is always free if you want more nights away from him." She said smiling at me.

After a while, we both decided we should go to sleep. Ready for another day at Waterloo Road school tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, I realised I had left my science book at my house. As much as Lauren begged me, I would not allow her to come with me to pick it up. It will be easier for me to sneak in the house and back out without him realising if I'm by myself.

No such luck though. As soon as I got in the house, I was thrown against the front door.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" My father yelled in my face.

"You phoned the school and told me not to come home last night." I whispered, cowering into the door.

"I don't give a shit if I told you to come home or not! Make me some breakfast!" I decided I best not mention I need to be at school in 15 minutes.

I practically ran to the kitchen and went to the cereal cupboard when I felt him pull sharply on my hair. "I want a bacon sandwich." He hissed in my ear.

I whimpered in pain and knelt at the fridge to get the bacon.

"There's no bacon." I whispered. My father came over and knocked me out the way, sending me flying into the corner of the worktop. I tried my best not to cry and stood up slowly, trying to ignore how dizzy I felt.

"I'll just not have any breakfast then shall I?" He spat in my face. He headed towards the front room as I stumbled up the stairs to get my book.

When I made it to my room, I quickly shoved the book in my bag and went to fix my hair. I froze when I seen the blood trickling down my face where I had hit my head. How am I going to cover that?

I quickly ran to the bathroom and started cleaning it with a baby wipe. When it finally stopped bleeding, I put a little bit of foundation above it to cover up the mark before sprinting down the stairs to the front door as silently as possible. It was at that moment I decided: I'm not coming home again tonight. Or any other night.

* * *

When I reached the school, I had already missed form. I walked slowly towards my science class, already knowing Mr. Mead was going to ask why I am late. I was just about to walk down the corridor when the door opened. Ronan Burley walked through and seen me stood there.

"Wouldn't go in there yet Nancy, Miss Mason is in there. I'm going to the loo if you want to head that way for a bit to avoid her?" He asked.

I smiled and started walking to the boys toilets with Ronan. "Are you okay? You look really pale." He said.

"I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night." I lied. Last night was one of the best night's sleep I had since my mum died. First I was grieving, crying most the night. Then I couldn't sleep properly in fear he would come in and punch me while I slept.

"You are not fine. What has happened to your head? I hope you've had that checked out." Ronan decided that because I was walking with him, now was the time to go into a rant about serious head injuries. Which I do not need right now.

"I'm going to head to class." I told him quietly, before turning on my heal and heading straight to science.

As I neared the science corridor, the door yet again opened for Mr. Mead and Miss. Mason to walk out. I was just about to dive back down the corridor when Mr. Mead shouted me.

"Your lesson is this way Nancy." He yelled. I turned back around and started heading slowly towards him.

Before I managed to get there though, I was overcome with dizziness and stumbled in my step a bit.

"Are you okay Nancy?" Miss. Mason said, starting to head towards me.

"No." I said softly, the last thing I felt was my body hit the solid cold floor before I faded away into darkness.

* * *

**Dont worry! I think i have enough time to update tonight or in the early morning! I dont really know a lot about concussion, but im hoping it makes people black out? Anyway, it includes another reason why she collapsed aswell!**

**StellaPriceFan: Oh! Now i unerstand! i was a little confuse at first :') I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**FeeDob26: Were you expecting this to happen next? :o I hope not because then that proves you cant read my mind ;) Mr. Mead will be in the next few chapters quite a lot!**

**reddiefan25: Im glad your enjoying the story o far! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Im actually really surprised how many reviews i have so far, with my Olivia sotry, i had atleast 6 chapters up before i had this many! Thankyou! You'll have to keep tem coming so i can beat my record! Although more people read my Vampire Academy story, a lot more people have reviewed for WR! It shows how amazing you all are! (Especially FeeDob26!)**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Her body was covered in bruises Rachel. How could we not figure out she was being abused? Even Lauren figured it out." I heard Mr. Mead say quietly.

"She showed no signs Chris. Just a shy girl starting at a new school. She was with Lauren basically all the time she was in the school; obviously Lauren would have picked up on something." Miss. Mason replied.

"I just feel like I've let her down. I hope she doesn't kick up a fuss over the arrangements." He replied. I picked this time to open my eyes and look at the two teachers in the room.

"What arrangements?" I asked as I looked around the hospital room. They both looked at each other a bit uncertain.

"Well, your father has been arrested honey, so you're getting put into foster care because you have no other family in the area. We know you went to Lauren's last night, and she's sat in the corridor feeling incredibly guilty for not telling anyone." Mr. Mead told me.

"Is she allowed in here?" I asked.

"Well, first I need to talk to you about something." Mr. Mead said. Miss. Mason got up and walked out the room. "We're unsure whether social services would have kept you in the area so you could stay at Waterloo Road. A couple of months ago, I applied to be a foster career and 2 weeks ago I was approved. I was wondering if you would like to come and stay with me for a while?"

"Would that be allowed? A student living with a teacher?" I asked.

"Well, Josh lives with Mr. Clarkson." I must have had a look of confusion on my face because he laughed. "You didn't know Mr. Clarkson is his father?"

"Nope, if I was to come live with you, I wouldn't get special treatment at school or anything would I?" I asked him.

"I'm not like that. I would treat you like everyone else at school." I sighed, relieved at his answer.

"Then I will come live with you then." I told him. "Thank you Mr. Mead."

"When we're not in school, you can call me Chris. I'll go get Lauren for you while I have a word with Miss. Mason." He smiled as he walked out the room.

When Lauren came in, it looked like she had been crying. "I should have told someone." She said as she sat down. "But then I would have lost you as a friend and I thought of myself before you."

"Do you want to know something Lauren? When he pushed me into that cabinet this morning, I was prepared to come into school and take you up on the sofa bed offer." I told her honestly.

"And now? You're not going into care or anything are you?" She asked.

"Foster care. I'm going to live with Mr. Mead." I told her. She looked shocked for a second before starting to laugh.

"Josh is going to be so happy not being the only one living with a teacher." She said, giggling.

"I hope I have a lock on my bedroom door. Imagine him walking in when I was getting changed?" Lauren started shrieking with laughter. I started laughing too.

"You know, that's the first time I've heard you laugh." Lauren said when we had finally calmed down. "When Ronan told me that you had collapsed outside, I don't think I had run so quick in my life! And when I seen you… I basically just burst into hysterics there and then. I had to explain to Miss. Mason and Mr. Mead everything you had told me about your dad and I'm so sorry for telling them." She said.

"It's fine, honestly. Like I said, this morning was the last straw. And I would have done the exact same as you." I told her just as the two teachers came in.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Just gone 1.00pm why?" Miss. Mason asked.

"Could I go back to school?" I asked. Lauren laughed, knowing why I wanted to go back. "We have left Josh and Finn doing the talent show stuff."

"I'll go and ask the nurse if it's okay for you to be discharged. You will need to take it easy though Nancy. And I also expect you both to go for dinner when we get there. Nancy, we take it you haven't been eating well at home? That and having a concussion put you in this hospital room." Mr. Mead said.

When the nurse had explained to Mr. Mead he would need to wake me up every hour throughout the night, me and Lauren quickly went to the shop for chocolate. I have a feeling Mr. Mead is going to be hearing some very colorful language when he wakes me up.

* * *

When we got to the hall, we found out Josh had got Ronan and Aiden to help us. When we seen them both glaring at each other from across the hall, we both had to stifle our giggles.

When Ronan seen me, he smiled. "Glad your okay Nancy. You were fine talking to me, then I headed back to science and Mr. Mead was putting you in the recovery position!"

"Must have been from you talking her ear off or summit." Aiden said through the speaker.

"Anyway." I said, trying to get the tension fused. "The auditions are tomorrow and we need to finish painting, so everyone get a paint brush."

I could see everyone wanting to ask questions, but I could also feel the look Lauren was giving them to make sure they don't. Hopefully, I'll be staying at Waterloo Road for a long time. Without my father beside me.

* * *

**Hi again! I bet you lot are all getting sick of me updating so much today :') I have a bit of college work i need to do in the morning (I leave things until last minute? I go back to college on tuesday!) but ill update when i have finished it!**

**FeeDob26: I had finished my pizza before your review so HA! theres obviously going to be a lot of Mr. Mead in the story now! I bet you probably predicted he was going to foster her though :')**

**StellaPriceFan: I think you were meant to put truth on the end of your review? You forgot the last word again :3 My chapter must just be too amazing for you to remember what your typing ;) Thankyou for reviewing!**

**Please review guys! No more updates tonight! Im going to get a cup of tea and play on my xbox for a bit :'D**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"What do you want for tea?" Mr. Mead asked after we had been to my house to collect my stuff.

I looked at him. "You pick, I don't mind." I told him. I fastened my seat belt as we started heading towards the teacher's house. I don't know what I expect it to look like. I know teachers have high salaries so he could live in a massive house. I wonder if it is nicely decorated? With a big garden? Does he even have any other family? A girlfriend or wife?

"Is it just you who lives in your house? Do you have any kids or anything?" I asked.

"I have no children and I'm single. There's just me and my dog, Rex." He told me. I smiled and turned back to looking out the window. After about 5 minutes, the car finally stopped.

"You live in an apartment?" I wondered out loud. He just laughed and went to the boot of the car to get my suitcase.

As we walked into the 3rd floor apartment, I decided I better take my shoes off. The cream carpet would probably not look good with muddy feet marks going across it. I looked around at the tidy apartment, shocked at how nicely decorated it is. I thought Mr. Mead would have a typical bloke house, but I don't think I've ever been in such a posh space.

"It's so nice." I said softly, running my hand along the back of the brown corner sofa.

"Thank you, shall we go unpack your stuff?" He asked, heading towards a set of double door on the far corner of the room. A small brown dog ran out when the doors were opened and started barking. I laughed and stroked Rex who decided he would follow us.

Through the double doors was a little hallway. To one side was the bathroom and Mr. Mead also pointed out his room. At the end of the hall, I opened the door to reveal a small bedroom which has a single bed in the corner and a mirror wardrobe all across one wall. Although the room only had the bed and a desk in, you could see each item is very expensive. The mirror made the room feel twice the size.

"I know it looks bare, but I'll give you some money on Saturday to go shopping for stuff you like. I could come with you or you could go with Lauren or someone from school." He said. I smiled gratefully and opened the wardrobe to see a small TV in the top corner of it. Mr. Mead brought my suitcase in and left me to unpack my very few possessions on my own.

I looked around the room and smiled. My life here is going to be so different. I won't have my father with me. But I'm going to be living in a lovely apartment with probably the best teacher in Waterloo Road.

* * *

"So, how was your first night with Mr. Mead?" Josh asked as we both got out of the teachers cars. We saw Lauren, Finn and Ronan all sitting on the steps up to the school and started heading over.

"It was okay I suppose. His apartment doesn't really reflect his personality though. It's so clean and bright and… weird?" I said, trying to think of a word to describe it.

"It would be weird living with your science teacher." He laughed. I just smiled because we had reached the three people sat on the wall.

"Dad said that we can all have today off because we need to finish the back drop." Josh said.

"How come you four keep getting out of lessons? This isn't fair." Ronan groaned. We all laughed at him as we started heading inside.

"I'm not staying here Dad. It looks like a dump. And having your dad as a teacher just isn't right." A girl yelled, fighting not to come out of the car.

"Madi. You're drawing attention to yourself." The man trying to get her out hissed. He turned around and looked at us watching. "Are any of you in Mr. Clarkson's form?" He asked.

Me, Lauren, Finn and Josh all looked at each other and started walking in the building. I don't fancy showing her round. And starting a new school on a Friday?

In form, me and Lauren were sat talking about the shopping trip for tomorrow when 'Madi' walked in with Miss. Mason.

"It seems like all the new students in year 11 are coming to you Mr. Clarkson. Obviously you have the smallest form." She said laughing.

"Well, I'm not staying long anyway." The girl grumbled. "This school is a pile of shit."

"Language! Just because you're new does not mean you can talk like that. Now go sit on the far back table next to Fiona Lawrence!" Mr. Clarkson told the girl.

When Madi passed our table, she turned and glared at us; obviously realising we had been on the steps when her father asked if anyone was in Mr. Clarkson's form.

"Can we tag along when you go shopping?" Josh asked. I looked at him surprised, I didn't expect that they would want to come shopping with us.

"Um, sure. I could ask Mr. Mead if you could all stay over tomorrow night? Although my room would only be big enough for me and Lauren." I told them.

We all quickly agreed and headed towards the hall so we could sort out the logo for the talent show. It needs to be ready for 3 o clock and it's nowhere near finished.

* * *

**StellaPriceFan: Im glad your liking the story so far!**

**FeeDob26: I hope you like you little name sake in here! Ill try put Fiona in the story a bit more! **

**In-My-Head-749: A new reviewer! Hello! Thankyou for the review! And he will be back in the story soon :(**

**Thankyou very much for te reviews! Im going to try updat The younger Mason later tonight because i doubt ill be able to update tomorrow with going back to college! Maybe another chapter on this too if your lucky? :D**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The talent show had turned out to be a great success. Many people entered, I think the winner will probably be Kyle Stack, who had done street dancing. I sat on the back row of the hall with Lauren and Ronan quietly observing everyone who came onto the stage.

"Why do all the fit lads have to be in year 13?" Lauren grumbled next to me. I laughed lightly and watched the 4 boys on the stage trying to play a song.

"The singer has got to be gay." I said softly. "His voice is way too high."

"Well he can't sing anyway." Ronan said, frowning at them. I quickly agreed and listened to the comments Mr. Budgen gave the group.

Mr. Mead agreed it was fine if the others stopped over, he seemed happy I had managed to make some friends on my first week in the school. When I first started at Waterloo Road, I wouldn't have dreamt of asking for people to sleep over. I didn't even think I would have any friends.

"Why did you collapse yesterday?" A girl asked. I'm sure Lauren pointed her out yesterday as Scout Allen.

"Concussion." I said quietly, looking at my shoes. I don't know this girl and I don't really want to tell her anything. She doesn't look like the trust worthy type with her greasy hair hanging round her face.

"How'd you get concussion?" She asked, leaning on the back of her chair.

"I don't think that has anything to do with you." Ronan said from beside me. I haven't really spoken to Ronan before apart from the toilet journey yesterday. He seems like a really nice person though, I'm sure I heard Lauren and Amy mention something about him being Vicki Mcdonald's boyfriend.

"Did you fall over or something?" The girl asked, ignoring the fact Ronan had told her to drop it.

"Before you start sticking your nose in other people's problems, stick it near your arm pits. Maybe then you might realise you have a problem of your own." Lauren snapped before turning her attention back to the juggling year 8 on the stage.

I tried my best to focus on the talent competition after that but it proved impossible. After about 20 minutes, I excused myself from the hall and headed towards the girls bathroom.

"Nancy!" I turned around to see who had shouted my name and smiled when I realised it was Ronan. "Are you okay? You went a bit quiet after Scout started talking to you."

"Yeah, I just need the loo." I said, turning back around to head where I was going.

"Shame the girls toilets are this way." He said, pointing in a different direction. "Come on, I'll show you there. We should get used to this, escorting each other to the bathroom." He said as I began to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure the teachers won't mind if we both just leave class to head to the loo." I giggled, thinking about what other students would think.

Ronan was just about to reply when the fire alarm went off. "Come on, I don't fancy going outside in the rain. It will just be a drill." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs and into the English classroom. We sat on the floor with our backs to the wall so no one going past would see us.

"Why would they do a fire drill during the talent show auditions?" I asked after the corridor outside the room had quietened down.

"It won't be planned; some idiot would have sprayed deodorant or something into a smoke alarm." He explained, offering me a bar of chocolate he got out his bag. "You're lucky, I would usually charge you 50p for that."

"Thanks." I said, taking the chocolate off him. The smoke alarm is still going but I suppose it will probably stop when the fire brigade get here and flick a switch.

"Can I ask you something?" Ronan asked. I turned to him and nodded my head. "If someone has done something to lose your trust, something bad, would you forgive them?"

I thought for a couple of seconds. "It depends what they did I suppose, or how bad thing is the person done. If they didn't give a shit about your feelings then, why would they now? Why do you ask?"

"Do you know all the stuff that's happening with me and Vicki?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, it's got nothing to do with me so there's no point me trying to find out." I told him.

"My life is so complicated." He muttered, staring at the clock. "This smoke alarm drill is lasting longer than usual."

"Maybe it was more difficult to get everyone out because of the talent show?" I suggested, watching the red light flash on the classroom roof.

"Maybe, I'm glad I'm not out in the rain though, I'll probably need to hire a boat to get home." Ronan joked.

"I think Mr. Mead is waiting for me." I said smiling.

"Do you like living with him then?" He asked. Ronan doesn't know about why I'm living with our science teacher, just that I am. I intend for the rest of the students but Lauren not to find out either. My life is private.

"It's okay I suppose, I don't really know, I've only been there one night. Although he's an awful cook." I said, laughing as I remembered the Yorkshire puddings from the night before.

I stood up from our hiding spot and quickly went over to the bin to put my sweet wrapper in.

"Do you smell smoke?" Ronan asked.

"You might be able to smell it because the corridor outside is full of it. And it's coming under the door." I whispered shakily.

* * *

**FeeDob26: IS THIS GOOD ENOUGH? Ive left you waiting all day! Arent i mean? ;) Thankyou for the idea of the fire though! ill be updating again on one of my stories around the same time tomorrow, no puppy dog eyes! I literally cannot update sooner! Im too lazy!**

**I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars: Thankyou! You're just as amazing as my story is! You review nearly every chapter! If i lived with my old science teacher (Im in college now so i dont have science nymore!) I would cry... He was like... You know when you see pictures of crazy scientists with mad hair? Like that!**

**christinaemerald: Im glad you're enjoying it, i hope you enjoy this chapter also! Thankyou for the reiview!**

**Thankyou for the reviews! I will be updating again tomorrow night! Damn college! Please, even if your a guest and quickly reading through this story, just leave me a little review? PLEASE!**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I stood frozen, watching the smoke in the corridor grow thicker and thicker. Why had we not gone out in the rain? My life is just starting to go right and now I'm going to die.

"Fuck. Nanc, go in my bag, get my phone and call Lauren. Say we are stuck in Budgens class." Ronan said as he quickly took his blazer off and tried to cover the bottom of the door.

I quickly followed his instructions. When Lauren answered, I could hear laughing.

"You made a break for it Ronan, did you throw your fag away and leg it or summit?" She asked.

"Lauren? It's Nancy, were stuck in Budgens class." I said quietly, trying not to cough from the smoke filling my lungs.

I heard Lauren quickly repeat what I had said to someone before her phone was passed to someone else.

"Is the fire near where you're at Nancy?" Mr. Mead asked.

"I think so. The corridor is filled with smoke, Ronans doing his best to stop it coming in the room." I said quickly.

"Right, the fire brigade are here now, I'll send them straight to you. Just tell Ronan to keep going." He said. The phone cut dead, flashing up with a "No calling credit" sign. I put it in his bag before going to open all the windows.

"You okay Nancy?" Ronan asked after he had done his best covering the door with our coats.

"What if we die?" I asked worriedly. I would love to see my mum again. But what if heaven isn't real? I could just be buried in the ground so worms could eat me. Or be cremated. After all, I am in a burning building.

"We're going to be fine." He said, before dragging me over to the corner of the room furthest away from the door.

"How do you know that though? My last moment could be in school. What if our ghosts were to stay here or something? We would never be able to leave the school!" I said, instantly regretting watching one of Mr. Meads horror movies last night.

"Look at me." He said, taking my face in his hands. "Were going to be fine, if that was to happen, we'll haunt the school together alright?"

"Bad things come in threes yeah? Mum dying, Dad turning nasty and now this. Why did I even move to Rochdale?" I asked.

"Because you've met a group of amazing friends who will support you through anything. And I don't know what's happened with your dad yeah? But getting taken into care, it must be something serious, so moving here was for the best." He said, coughing as a thin layer of smoke filled the air. "Moving to Rochdale had good parts too. You met me, Lauren, Finn and Josh. And I think she will probably prefer not being the only girl anymore."

I was about to reply to Ronans little speech when a head poked through the open window. We both quickly stood up and ran over. I have a lot to live for now. And I am not going to die in this fire. Sorry Mum, but our reunion won't be for a while yet.

"You go first." Ronan said, helping me climb onto the table so I could get through the window. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up too.

The fire fighter offered me his hand as I climbed into the lift thing. (**_AN- I'm a teenage girl… I don't know the name of this thing but I hope you know what I mean!)_ **As soon as we were both safely out the building, a loud crowd of cheers filled the area. I faced the building, refusing to turn around and see the whole school looking at me.

"Aw. Your blushing Nancy." Ronan teased, not bothering to acknowledge we had just been rescued from a burning building.

* * *

After the fire, the whole school went to a local hall so the police could take witness statements and to see if anyone knew what had caused the fire. Me and Ronan, and also Miss Mason, who came in to look for us, had all been treated at hospital for smoke inhalation. As soon as we were discharged, Mr. Mead dropped us all off at the hall. I was sat at the edge of the room with the others, talking about the days earlier escapades.

"Did you by any chance put my phone in your trouser pockets or anything?" Ronan asked hopefully.

I smirked. "Nope, I put it in your bag. It's probably melted with all those lovely bars of chocolate you had in there."

"You know Nancy? We've known you for a week. And you've completely changed from this shy timid girl to someone who is a complete bitch." Ronan laughed, throwing his headphones at me.

"She wouldn't be so bitchy to you if you didn't tease her when you came out of the school. Oh yeah Burley. She told me about that." Lauren defended me.

"I'm glad you came to Rochdale." Ronan said, snatching his headphones back.

"I'm glad I did to. But I doubt you're going to need them headphones." I laughed.

And to be honest, I'm glad I did come. I've met some amazing people and I've managed to break away from my dad. Moving to Rochdale was the best choice of my life. Let's just hope bad things come in threes, because I doubt I would be able to take anymore.

* * *

**Hiya? Okay.. murder is against the law guys, so thankfully, none of you can kill me for not updating for a month? i dont even have a valid reason... I got a job and ive got college work... and i have NO IDEAS FOR MY STORIES.**

**Okay.. so im really really sorry. But ill try to update the younger mason asap aswell. (not the weekend because i may have planned a shopping trip... but i love shopping and im going to be an auntie next month so i have an excuse to buy cute baby things?) But i may update before the weekend if my tutors dont give me homework!**

**StellaPriceFan: There both safe! I was going to write about Nancy being hurt but she only just came out of hospital for concussion? :')**

**reddiefan25: They did! Thankyou for the review! i hope you like the chapter!**

**FeeDob26: Hope you like the chapter! Youll have to PM me sometime! i havent spoke to you in ages!**

**Blondiee Leah: Your review confused me when i just read it back but then i remembered the PM you sent me explaining you thought i had wrote someone elses story :') Whoops!**

**Guest: Maybe they will... Maybe they wont... Im unsure whether to put them together or not!**

**Tia: The long awaited capter is finally here!**

**loveistheprotection: Im glad you like the story so far! i hope this chapter is okay?**

**Guest (Who reviewed a couple of hours ago): Thankyou! Your little review spurred me on to do another update!**

**PLEASE PLEASE LEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS? reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**x**

**stars-in-the-eyes**


End file.
